


Friends, Mates, Lovers, Boyfriends.

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, insecure!Daichi, light hearted teasing, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: (set after the ficAn Alpha's Agreement)After Suga helps Nishinoya through his first heat, Daichi feels slightly insecure and wants to do something about it. His heat arrives early, prompting the perfect chance for Suga to reassure him.





	Friends, Mates, Lovers, Boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> -rises from the dead-  
> I've not forgotten about this series, my life just went into overdrive and I also hit writer's block with all things smutty. Doing my best to play catch up though~ I appreciate your patience!

Being the captain of a volleyball team like Karasuno was hard enough under normal circumstances. Being the captain and being an omega was an equally unique challenge. Thankfully, Daichi didn't shy away from challenges. He had grown used to the sly remarks from some of other captains, the ones so obviously alpha that it made him inwardly cringe at their power-hungry personalities. He strangely found solace in talking to the likes of Bokuto and Kuroo, whilst the Nekoma captain was an alpha, he didn't let it show often. He was far too engrossed in his strange pre-match chants and trying to one-up Bokuto at every opportunity to care about teasing Daichi - well teasing him about his alignment that is. Bokuto was the only other omega captain Daichi knew - he knew there were _others_ but for obvious reasons they didn't exactly broadcast the fact - and so it was easy to gravitate towards the Fukurodani captain.

Being the captain of Karasuno did provide some interesting problems however. The first was that the first years seemed to expect him to give them 'the talk' on what to do if they present during a match, the second was that sometimes just being in practice was a struggle. He didn't _like_ to react the way he did when Suga would pass by, the alluring scent that followed his vice-captain ever since their second year made him lose his train of thought. Sometimes when Suga was in a playful mood and would poke his sides from behind, Daichi would startle and a shock-wave would pass through his entire body despite not being anywhere near his next heat cycle.

It was a poorly kept secret at Karasuno that Suga had taken Daichi through several heats and ruts. They didn't exactly hide it, but Daichi preferred to keep the freshmen firmly _out_ of their sex life. That was until Nishinoya had his heat. Daichi wasn't around when it started, he just got a jumbled text from Tanaka - addressed to both him and Suga - about Nishinoya skipping class and hiding in the club room because of it all. Suga had always felt a strong instinct to protect the underclassman, especially in regards to their developing bodies. It was something Daichi admired about him. Something Daichi couldn't help but feel a little proud about, that the leading alpha at his club was so caring and didn't just seek to satisfy himself.

So it didn't come as a massive surprise when Suga asked if he was okay with the alpha going to 'help' Nishinoya through his heat. Admittedly Daichi felt a slight pang of jealousy, a nagging thought of 'he'll prefer Noya over me' reared its head for a split second before he shoved it down. Suga wasn't like that, Suga and him had something more than mindless heat-fucking.

"Sure." He had said with a smile. "Look after him, I'll keep the others off your back."

Suga's smile always warmed Daichi's heart, the quick peck on the cheek before the vice-captain headed down the hallway didn't go unnoticed by the rest of their peers.

After one of the most challenging practices of the year, most of it being spent deflecting questions by curious freshmen about where Nishinoya and Suga were and then assuring Asahi that Suga wasn't going to take Nishinoya as his omega, Daichi just wanted to spend two days in bed. The hormones in his body were starting to bother him, the first signs of his heat approaching were not what he wanted to feel that afternoon. He dismissed the team and resigned himself to wait for Suga, he didn't quite expect Asahi to wait with him though. They hadn't really seen eye to eye in a while and the circumstances of them waiting outside the gym in silence weren't exactly ideal to solve that.

Thankfully they weren't waiting long. Daichi forced himself to smile as Suga met his gaze, clearly more tired than normal but still the same upbeat best friend Daichi knew and loved. He didn't quite expect Suga to hug him, he certainly didn't expect the small promise whispered in his ear.

_'I'll make it up to you'_.

The fact that Suga thought he had to 'make it up' to Daichi was one thing, the fact that Daichi's body took that as permission to go ahead with the new cycle was another entirely. He was well-versed in suppressing the desires, having to work through them multiple times in the middle of games had proved useful over the cycles. Suga was none the wiser as they walked home, the alpha explaining why they took so long, how much energy Nishinoya had and how exhausted he felt after it all. Daichi wrapped an arm around him, feeling Suga's head rest on his shoulder for a few moments as they walked.

"Your place or mine?" He asked, catching the alpha off guard.

"Dai, I'm too tired to do--"

"Not that silly." Daichi sighed. "It's the weekend tomorrow so you can stay at mine without feeling guilty."

Suga seemed to think about it before nodding. "Okay, sounds alright."

Whilst they were unofficial mates and lovers, they were first and foremost best friends. There was never any pressure to be all up in each other's space all the time. Many of their Friday nights were spent simply relaxing in Daichi's lounge watching TV and stuffing their faces with unhealthy food, sometimes they'd try and get ahead with their homework but more often than not, it always ended up with them curled up on the sofa watching whatever film was on TV. Given the events of that day, Suga didn't show any sign of being surprised at Daichi wanting to snuggle up to him. The alpha hummed as the captain lay on top of him, head tucked under his chin and chest pressed flush against his. Suga wrapped his arms around the other, drawing circles over an exposed shoulder and gently lulling Daichi to sleep as the low-budget horror film played out on the screen.

Suga knew full well that he probably had Nishinoya's scent all over him, that such a small detail had probably drawn the more sensitive side out of Daichi and the captain probably didn't even realise it. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the steady heartbeat of the other, he never wanted things to change between them, he counted himself lucky that Daichi was so understanding and flexible to change.

He hadn't intended to pass out on the couch, but when Daichi became dead-weight on top of him Suga didn't really have a say in the matter. The TV was still on when he felt the other stir on top of him, a small whine escaping Daichi brought Suga to his sleepy senses.

"You okay?"

Daichi buried his face in the crook of Suga's neck. The room was dark, the only light coming from the TV and not being that helpful. The older male sighed, taking in a deep breath before pausing. The very familiar scent that caught his notice made him wake up rather quickly.

"Are you serious?" He breathed, bringing a hand up to tilt Daichi's face to meet his gaze.

"...shut up." Daichi groaned, trying to go back to burying his face in Suga's neck. "I can't help it..." he whined.

Suga raised an eyebrow. He felt tired still but had gotten enough rest for his body to still react accordingly. He knew Daichi wouldn't need more than two rounds anyway. He rocked his hips up just enough to catch the other's attention.

" _Koushi_." Daichi hissed, almost trying to warn Suga not to tease him.

"Hm? But you and I both know you're bad at resisting temptation." Suga replied. "And there's nothing wrong with how your body is reacting--"

Daichi groaned in protest. "I'm _not_ a virgin Koushi I know what's happening."

Suga chuckled. "Oh I know you're not pure and innocent either. But you know I like to tease."

"and you know I hate it."

"Just because you're impatient."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not--"

Daichi's voice cut off abruptly as Suga rolled his hips up again, a muffled moan coming from the captain as he tried not to let his parents overhear anything. Suga hummed as he waited for the other to regain his composure, drawing teasing circles over his exposed shoulder. They hadn't made a habit of fucking when their parents were at home, but sometimes the cycles didn't give them much option.

"Shall we take this to your room?" Suga whispered. "Or are you feeling rebellious enough to do it on the--"

Daichi shook his head. "My room. Please Koushi."

"You need to get off me then, I can't help you there if I'm led on your couch."

With a low whine, Daichi sat up. In the faint glow of the TV, Suga could see he was sweating a little, his thighs were trembling as he shuffled back enough to release Suga. The alpha smiled, leaning forward and stealing Daichi's lips in a sweet gesture as he stood up, hands finding the other's and linking their fingers together. He tugged Daichi to stand up, immediately coaxing an arm around his shoulders so he could help his slightly trembling mate walk the short distance to his room.

"Are you sure you can...after today I mean?" Daichi breathed as Suga closed the bedroom door and propped the desk chair against it for extra measure. The soft glow of a table lamp providing enough light to see without being blinding.

"Hm?" Suga purred, caging him against the bed. "You're my mate Daichi, of course I can."

The remark made Daichi's cheeks redden, despite how long they had been 'together', he still wasn't used to Suga referring to him as his 'mate'. He let Suga capture his lips again, the slow, well-rehearsed actions of the alpha both setting his body at ease but also stoking the burning in him. He had no reservations around Suga, the other knew what he was doing, knew how far to push him, how long to tease.

"You're early though," Suga hummed, breaking away and nuzzling Daichi's neck. The scent was strong, not just a fluke but a clear indicator of a heat cycle. "any idea why?"

Daichi shook his head, breathing heavily as Suga remained close to him, nuzzling the bonding mark and licking at it. "Maybe, maybe smelling Noya on you..."

A small chuckle left Suga. "Maybe..." He pulled away, raising an eyebrow as Daichi's lidded gaze met his. Without a word, the alpha stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Daichi could see faint red lines criss-crossing over Suga's shoulders, a pang of jealousy ripped through him.

"Was that...Noya's doing?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Suga sighed, returning to caging Daichi against the bed. "Asahi has no idea what he's gotten himself into."

"...I see."

"But right now, all I care about is you." Suga murmured, pressing his forehead to Daichi's. "Understand?"

A small nod was all the confirmation Suga needed. They remained still for a few moments, inhaling each other's scent and enjoying the few moments of peace. A small whine left Daichi's throat, hips rocking up slightly as he couldn't ignore the desires anymore.

"How do you want it?" Suga asked, pulling away to stand up and rid himself of his pants.

Daichi huffed, rolling onto his side so he could watch the other disrobe. He just wanted to feel Suga close to him, feel his touch all over his body, to smell his scent for days afterwards. Gentle fingers carded through his hair, tugging him from his thoughts, they skimmed down the back of his neck, dipping below his shirt.

"Daichi~" Suga sang softly. "You and I both know this shirt will be ruined if it stays on."

A furious blush spread over Daichi's cheeks, memories of nights gone by flashing through his mind. He sat upright, clumsily tugging his shirt over his head and letting it fall onto the floor. Suga was immediately on him, pushing him back down on the bed and kissing him openly. Despite the circumstances, there was never just carnal desire being expressed through kisses, there was always an underlying fondness. Neither of them wanted to address it openly, but some would call it love. Suga's kisses always left Daichi breathless, the way the other would gently bite on his bottom lip, suck on his tongue, bump their noses together as he broke away. A warm feeling would be left in Daichi's chest, a warmth he could never describe.

"Koushi..." Daichi breathed, hands steadying Suga's waist.

"Hmm? You getting impatient?" Suga replied. "Do you want me to hurry things along?"

The omega nodded, he prided himself on not completely giving into instincts and becoming a quivering wreck like the first years did. He knew how to handle his heat, how to properly talk to his mate despite the wild calling in his veins. Most of the time, it was barely like there was a heat involved, like they were just two friends making love.

"Okay, you never told me how you wanted to take it." Suga's mischievous smile made Daichi swallow. "Do you want me to pick?"

"If you'd like, I don't...mind."

Suga nodded. He gently coaxed Daichi to roll onto his side, fitting himself behind the other on the bed and pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. Fingers skimmed down Daichi's back, loosely tugging on the waistband of his pants before beginning to draw small circles into the tender skin. A small whimper left the omega as he pressed back against Suga's chest.

"You like this?" Suga purred in Daichi's ear.

"It's...different." Daichi breathed. "Usually you have me on my knees or...riding you."

Suga let out a small hum. "Yeah, but we're both tired, I figured this would be a more relaxed position." His arm draped over Daichi's side to run his fingers over the other's stomach and through the trail of dark hair leading down under the waistband of his pants. "Plus I can watch when you cum."

" _Koushi_." Daichi whimpered, trying to hide his face in his pillow.

"I like watching you Daichi." Suga's voice had gained an edge, a slight growl that made his chest vibrate against Daichi's back. "You're so beautiful when you let your guard down." His fingers dipped below the waistband, not wasting time in teasing the other.

The captain let out a heavy sigh, pressing back against Suga's chest more forcefully as he felt fingers wrap around his cock. He hummed softly as Suga continued to slowly tease him, no trace of the carnal desire alphas were renowned for having. He felt safe in the other's embrace. When Suga pressed his hips flush against Daichi's ass, the captain let out a whine, much to the alpha's amusement.

"Hmm, let's move this along a little." Suga whispered, abruptly pulling his hand away and tugging suggestively on the waistband of Daichi’s shorts. The other shifted his hips a little as he clumsily reached down to shove the shorts away, Suga peppered his shoulder with kisses as he settled again, letting out a small whimper as feeling so exposed. Fingers gently skimmed down his side, lips still brushing against his shoulder, a shaky exhale across his skin from the alpha let slip how Suga's body was reacting to the situation.

"Please, don't tease tonight..." Daichi pleaded. "Koushi, just--"

Suga's teeth grazed his shoulder, making Daichi pause. He swallowed as fingers closed around the base of his cock and gently squeezed, rocking his hips up into the other's hand a little. There was a sharp sting as Suga bit him, sucking a new mark for all to see on the side of his neck before a swipe of a tongue made him shiver.

"But you make such nice noises." Suga whispered, hand loosening before retreating. It didn't stay away for long, fingertips dancing over Daichi's thigh before dipping behind him and slipping against his more sensitive area. A soft moan left him as the familiar touch of the alpha soothed his raging hormones, the need to have his alpha's knot inside him only growing more noticeable as Suga's teasing continued.

"I know," Daichi huffed, smiling slightly as Suga's fingertip circled his hole, rubbing slick around the opening and teasing him. "but we're not home alone and I'm, I don't want to wait."

"See, you _are_ impatient." Suga remarked, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and remaining leaning over him as he eased his fingertip past the tight ring of muscle slick with want. He watched Daichi's lips part and heard a gasp that melted into a moan. Hips rocked back against his hand, aching for more of the digit inside.

"Y-Yeah okay." Daichi breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he focused on the small relief being offered by his alpha. A second finger was already pushing in as Suga watched him intently, he could feel the other's eyes roving over his exposed body as he fisted the bedsheets in an effort to anchor himself. Fingers eased out of him slowly, leaving him feeling a little empty.

He felt Suga's chest bump against his shoulder, lips against the shell of his ear startled him a little at first. "Where's the condom?"

Daichi shook his head. "No...I don't want..." He opened his eyes as struggled to word his thoughts. He knew Suga hadn't worn one earlier, it wasn't an issue per say, but he felt almost cheated that his alpha didn't want to fill him up.

"Hmm?" Suga purred, keeping his emotions in check even whilst being thrown through this hoop. "Something wrong?"

"You didn't wear one with Yuu, did you?"

"...no, but we agreed it wasn't an issue." Suga's confusion was starting to show through as he bumped his forehead against Daichi's temple. "What's wrong?"

Daichi swallowed, there was no sense beating around the bush as he tilted his head to catch Suga's eye. "I want...I want you to--" He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, the lewd statements were always hard for him to utter but there weren't that many ways to eloquently ask for what he wanted. Suga waited patiently as he swallowed again and cleared his throat. "I want you to fill me, you're my alpha after all..."

There was a moment that he thought Suga was going to laugh; the alpha hid his smirk as he nuzzled Daichi's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent as he mulled it over. Suga wasn't opposed to the idea at all, he was very into the idea but it had consequences if they didn't act accordingly.

"You got any pills for afterwards?" Suga asked.

"Yeah--in the drawer." Daichi’s voice was weak, excitement and embarrassment mixing together.

Suga hummed as he shifted, pulling away from Daichi to finally tug his underwear down. He let out a low moan as he no longer felt restrained by the garment, pressing himself against the other and shuddering slightly at the intimate contact. Daichi's hand tightened in the bedsheets as he felt Suga's cock rub against him, hot and heavy. The humming in his veins was beginning to drown out all other thoughts except the one of Suga fucking him until he was too exhausted to move.

"You ready?" The alpha's tone was edging on the side of dangerous as he lined himself up with Daichi's stretched slick hole.

"Y-Yes, god yes." Daichi sighed, rutting back against Suga, stilling when a playful nip to his shoulder was delivered.

"Don't move, let me."

There was a brief pause, Daichi hated when Suga drew things out unnecessarily but he obeyed the alpha's demand. He felt the head of Suga's cock rubbing against his hole, he bit on his bottom lip as he trembled in anticipation. The slow burn that was Suga pressing into him was one he both loved and hated; loved because it led to much greater sensations, hated because it was always uncomfortable.  As soon as Suga was far enough in to not need to steady himself, he hooked his arm under Daichi's thigh, gently coaxing him to part his legs and open himself up to the alpha. A loud moan left the captain as he felt the drag of the other's cock against his inner walls, the unfamiliar angle causing new sensations to ripple through him.

"Now you may move." Suga whispered, keeping a firm but gentle grip on Daichi's thigh, fingernails digging into toned muscle and leaving crescents in his skin.

With the alpha's permission, Daichi rocked his hips back, aching to take the alpha's cock deeper. He tried to keep his moans and gasps muffled by his pillow but Suga's positioning kept him from doing so. He let Suga take the lead, hips bumping against the curve of his ass as he was held open. He clenched the bedsheets, the humming in his veins only getting louder as the cock inside him drove deeper and faster. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but the angle meant Suga was hitting his sweet spot more directly, making him whimper and moan loudly.

Teeth nipping at his shoulder reminded him the alpha was watching him. He swallowed as he relaxed one of his hands, knowing exactly what Suga was waiting for.

"You may touch yourself." Suga's soft growl made Daichi twitch, his cock was sensitive to his own touch as he rubbed the beading precum around the head. "But don't cum, remember?"

Even during Daichi's heats, there was a delicate role-play carried out during sex, Suga loved taking the lead from the captain and the captain loved being the subordinate for a change. Daichi nodded in response to Suga's question, slowly stroking himself as Suga's hips slowed to a gentle, teasing pace.

The alpha watched with an intense gaze, there was something about watching his captain, his lover, pleasuring himself that made his chest tighten and lower regions stir. Maybe it was the fact he was the only one who could see Daichi like this; so open and honest, a touch insecure and embarrassed to be seen in such a primal state. He hummed in approval as Daichi bit back a moan and steeled himself, forcing his orgasm down with self-control that had only come with practice. Suga always made sure to reward him for it.

"Good boy." Suga murmured, rocking his hips forward and stilling. "Such a good omega."

Daichi whined, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Please...Koushi I can't."

"It's your heat, I know." Suga purred, gently biting Daichi's earlobe. "But that's what makes it even _more_ impressive. You still controlling yourself because I ask you to."

"Please, please fill me." Daichi huffed, trembling slightly as Suga refused to move. He was clenching around his alpha's cock, squeezing and trying to milk whatever he could out of him.

"Shh..." Suga pressed a kiss to his shoulder, red bite marks already starting to darken. "You and I know that this position won't be ideal for that."

There was a brief pause, Suga's grip on Daichi's thigh eased and he gently slipped out of the omega. A small noise of disappointment left Daichi as he felt empty but that was forgotten as Suga coaxed him onto his back and fitted himself between his legs.

"I hope you've been keeping your shoulders in good shape." Suga murmured, closing the gap between them in an assertive kiss, prying Daichi's lips open and sucking the air from his lungs. The captain's hands immediately ran through short silver locks and tugged hard, only prompting Suga to pull back enough to let him gasp for air.

"Y-Yeah." Daichi breathed, eyes lidded as he felt Suga's arousal pressing against him. "Same to you though."

"Pft." Suga scoffed. "Like your calves are _that_ heavy." As if to demonstrate his point, Suga grabbed one of Daichi's ankles and lifted it onto his shoulder, running fingers up the toned calf muscle as he raised an eyebrow. He dipped his hand below and teased the still slightly stretched hole of the omega, letting two fingers sink slowly inside and watching as Daichi's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low growl.

"D-Don't tease--"

"I'll do as much teasing as I like Daichi. And you know it." Suga cut in, curling the digits slightly. "I'm not the one who's prone to begging."

A louder whimper left Daichi. "Please Koushi..."

Suga ran his free hand up Daichi's chest, cupping his face and prompting him to open his eyes. There was a glassy nature to the dark brown eyes that met Suga’s gaze, a trace of desperation as another whimper left bitten lips. The two fingers inside the omega flexed and began to retreat, the air in the small room heavy with heat and the needy scent of the captain. Suga's hand retreated from Daichi's cheek and found his other ankle, tapping the joint before gently coaxing him to lift it up onto his shoulder.

Once in the right position, Suga let his fingers slip out and properly reared up on his knees, bringing Daichi's hips and ass off the bed, the brunt of his weight now spread between his shoulders and his calves.

"You good?" Suga asked, hands slapping the captain's large thighs, he was always tempted to claim his territory on them but they never wanted to mentally scare their team-mates.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Daichi replied, ignoring the slight ache in his joints in favour of the heat still rippling through his body. A heat that was going to be doused soon enough.

Suga nodded, letting his breathing normalise for a second before lining himself up with Daichi’s hole. He bit on his lip as he met the other's gaze and quickly pressed in, not bothering to tease this time around as he bottomed out. He watched Daichi's back arch slightly, feeling the omega's calves tense on his shoulders as he started thrusting in a slow, deep fashion. The bed frame shuddered slightly as he stopped being gentle, thrusting rougher as his instincts demanded. Daichi's gasps and moans were bitten back for fear of alerting his parents, but the flushed cheeks and heaving chest were more than enough to tell Suga he was getting close again.

"You wanna cum?" Suga panted, pressing deeper and stilling momentarily. He felt the tightness around him increase as Daichi nodded. He hummed as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in again, Daichi reacted with an arching back and a high-pitched gasp. Suga repeated this action several times, each one pulling a slightly louder and more desperate noise from Daichi until his knuckles were white as he clutched the headboard of his bed.

"You're so tight Dai..." Suga murmured, slowing his pace and watching the omega's cock twitch at the sudden change in his voice. "I can feel your needy body clenching around me."

"Yes, yes I’m needy..." Daichi whimpered, not trying to deny anything as his sweet spot was toyed with. The head of Suga's cock pressed against it but barely moved enough to grant him pleasure.

"Mhm, you are. So needy, so desperate, you just want me to fill you, right?" Suga continued, the flush already on Daichi’s cheeks deepening in colour as his hands moved to tease his cock. "You want me to make you feel good?"

A frustrated noise left Daichi as he rocked his hips up to meet Suga's hands. "Please! Please Koushi, alpha, please I can't anymore."

Suga's hips started moving again, rubbing Daichi's sweet spot as he bucked his hips a little. He was starting to tire himself as he drove deeper again. Daichi’s cock was begging for attention as the captain was preoccupied with keeping his sounds muffled by covering his mouth with his forearm. Fingers wrapped around the cock and clumsily stroked in time with Suga's thrusts. The captain kept his lidded, desperate gaze on Suga's, feeling the sparking in his nerves that signalled an orgasm beginning to build.

"So tight..." Suga panted, the slick sounds accompanying the creaking of the bed-frame and both their labored breathing. The air was heavy with their scents mixing like they always did. "Daichi..."

"Nng" Was all that Daichi could reply with as his chest tightened, the wind being knocked out of him with each hard, rough thrust. He clenched around Suga as the sensations got overwhelming. There was a harsh tug on his rim, making him cry out against his forearm before Suga drove deeper and stilled abruptly.

"Fuck--" Suga cussed, trembling slightly as his hips rocked forward on instinct.

He dropped his hands down towards the bed to try and stabilise himself but found them being caught by Daichi's hands. He squeezed them as he felt over-sensitive from the day's earlier rounds. Heavy panting filled the air from both of them, a small moan from Daichi matching the blissed out look on his face. Stripes of drying cum covered the captain's stomach, some had made it up to his chest, Suga snorted slightly as he kept rocking his hips slightly.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Full." Daichi breathed, cracking open his eyes to gaze up at Suga's amused expression. "So full..."

"I meant the heat, dummy." Suga remarked, rutting against Daichi in a more rough manner and watching the other's lips part in a silent gasp.

"Yeah...passing."

Suga nodded, pulling his hands away and caressing both of Daichi's thighs, skimming fingers over the calves still resting on his shoulders. He kept his hip movements slow, just enough to keep Daichi on the brink of bliss but not enough to overstimulate him.

"This is the first time..." Daichi murmured after a few moments of silence. Suga's raised eyebrow made him elaborate. "this is the first time you...you knotted me without a condom."

The alpha smiled, nodding slightly as he rubbed gentle circles into the other's calves. He couldn't hide the slight rosiness in his cheeks at the observation. Daichi returned it with his own exhausted smile. As the alpha's knot deflated and Suga was able to pull out, they slowly parted briefly. A small pang of pain was felt as Daichi relaxed into his bed, Suga already fetching a wash-cloth and some bottled water for them both.

Daichi realised he felt more at ease, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders because Suga had granted his request. He allowed his mate to fuss over him, to pepper his cheeks and bitten shoulder with kisses and delicate touches, to nuzzle his neck and purr in his ear. He heeded the request to drink the bottle of water along with the medication, Suga was always adamant about rehydrating after sex, and promptly curled into the other's hold once he tossed the empty bottle away.

Only once Suga tugged the thin blanket over them both, did they utter another word to each other.

"Why did you want me to fill you so badly?" Suga asked, only curiosity in his voice, no suspicion.

"No reason..." Daichi murmured, inhaling the comforting scent.

"Daichi." Suga wasn't a fool. He knew there was more to this. He smiled in the dark, reaching out and cupping Daichi's cheek. "Tell me?"

"I just...I don't mind you helping the first years, but I just..." He trailed off, not really wanting to dwell on the feeling in his stomach.

Suga let the silence settle for a moment. "Did you think I was going to replace you?"

"N-No." Daichi was a bad liar.

"I won't." Suga continued, seeing straight through Daichi's façade. "Daichi I'm not replacing you, ever."

Daichi made a small noise in response, shuffling closer and brushing his lips over Suga's cheek in the dark. He felt Suga's hand rubbing his back comfortingly. He didn't doubt Suga's commitment to him, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"You promise?" Daichi couldn't stop the whimper escaping him. Suga didn't miss a beat as he replied;

"I promise Daichi. I promise I'll never replace you." His breath tickled Daichi's cheek. "You're my mate, my best friend...my other half."

"Other half?" Daichi repeated. "As in...as in lover?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of boyfriend actually." Suga's light chuckle made Daichi's chest tighten. "If you'll have me."

Daichi didn't reply verbally, instead he stole Suga's lips in a chaste kiss. Nothing else was said as exhaustion finally crept up on both of them, there was nothing else that needed to be said. There would no doubt be a lot of remarks about how it took them long enough, but they would pay no mind really. What was important was the unyielding trust they had in each other and the desire to stay by each other's side no matter what challenges they faced, which was important for Daichi, as he doesn’t shy away from challenges.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, I do have a few pairings lined up for this series and those are:  
> \- AsaDai  
> \- KageHina (still debating)  
> \- UshiSemi  
> \- Continuation of KuroTsukiYams
> 
> I'm open to suggestions but please note this is very much a side-project in my chaotic life so it may take a while to actually sit down and write them!!
> 
> (also if any of you want to talk/suggest some pairing away from ao3, you can drop me an ask on [tumblr ](https://the-tiny-tsundere.tumblr.com/))


End file.
